Broken and Betrayed
by Alyxa Margeaux
Summary: Roxas is in an abusive relationship with Axel. Namine, his twin sister, feels compelled to protect him, but what happens if she confronts his enraged boyfriend? Will she be in over her head?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is how I would see a relationship between Roxas and Axel being, violent of course, as opposed to how others think it would kind and sweet. Also this is my first fan-fiction so I encourage constructive criticism. On to the story. :)

* * *

"Roxas came to visit me one day and the next thing I knew, I was breaking his boyfriend's chain of memories and I manipulated Roxas' memories as well." She looked up from the floor to the chocolate haired boy. He smiled, a big goofy one, reassuring her.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"Roxas may be gay, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be abused." She frowned. "He's my twin. I had to protect him."

"I know Namine," The chocolate boy placed a hand on Namine's shoulder. "He was my best friend and his boyfriend, Axel, was good underneath it all."

"Yeah, Sora." Namine scoffed at the mention of Axel's name. "It all started with a late night visit."

* * *

Namine was out with Kairi, trying to get her mind off her brother's visit a few days ago.

"Just relax, Namine. We are going to have fun tonight." Kairi insisted as they were driving to her favorite club.

"Yeah, Kai. I'm trying. It's just..." Namine sighed. She really had no desire to go, as Kairi had called it, "partying".

"Nami. Roxy can take care of himself." Kairi replied. "I don't know the whole story but whatever's going on, he'll be okay. He's smart, he'll get out if he needs to." She smiled.

"Okay..." Namine replied, not convincing.

"Okay!" Kairi's grin grew. "Party!" She exclaimed, turning up the radio!

"Party!" Namine agreed, halfheartedly.

Kairi's attempts at comforting Namine had fallen short, and her mind drifted to when Roxas had dropped by her house unexpectedly.

* * *

Roxas showed up at Namine's house in the middle of the night. Namine wasn't exactly sure when, all she knew was, it was LATE, and she was trying to sleep. She made her way to the door and opened, surprised to see her twin on the other side.

"Roxas?" She yawned.

"I need a place to stay for the night Nami." He begged, panting slightly, as if he had been in a rush. Roxas looked over his shoulder every few moments. "Please, just let me in." He pleaded. Namine looked at him for a moment, still half asleep, before realizing what her twin was saying. Then, without delay, Namine cleared the doorway, Roxas scurried in, and she closed and locked the door behind him.

He made his way to the couch and sat down, frazzled. Namine noticed this and went to the kitchen, making some instant coffee and brought a cup to Roxas. Only now had she really observed Roxas' appearance. He was quite disheveled. His arms were covered with purple splotches and hands were shaking as he held the cup of coffee. His lower lip was cut and swollen. Her twin's cheeks were red as if they were to bruise and his right eye was puffy and becoming purple.

"What happened?" she asked, placing her own coffee down and taking a seat by him. She cradled the right side of his face in her hand. They were close, no matter how bad something was, they always told one another.

"It's usually not this bad." He let out in a whisper. "He's only a little rough most times." He exhaled deeply, trying to keep from crying. "I probably did something wrong and he found out." Roxas had avoided eye contact until he said this next phrase. "I deserved it."

Namine fought back her own tears as horror overtook her. "Roxas, how long has this been going on?" She asked, trying to control her breathing.

"Six months," he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "on and off," He added. "One day Axel came home murmuring something about Lea and took me." His cheeks flushed a bit.

Namine's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "Oh." She said and bit her lip.

"He was always a bit rough." Roxas continued his story. "but now…" His voiced faltered a bit. "I could feel the darkness in his heart. The rage, agony, and hate." He put his coffee down, having not taken a sip. "Can I..?" He was still shaking. "Just sleep now?"

"Yeah." She said, patting his hair. "I'll be here all night. Just sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well there is some violence in this chapter, and it will only get worse later on. I consider this a fair warning. Mwahaha. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Moe10. Thanks for the feedback! Woot! And we've got a Demyx cameo! Remember, constructive criticism. :)

* * *

Namine awoke to the obnoxiously loud ringtone coming from her cellphone. She stretched a bit, then picked up the cellphone. "Roxas?" She questioned the device., seeing the caller ID. She flipped it open and answered.

"Roxas. Where are you? I thought you were here." She said, while searching the house. Roxas pranked her often as a child.

"Namine. Thanks for letting me spend the night, but I had work and didn't want to wake you." Roxas' voice sounded as if his mood improved dramatically.

"Um…Okay." She was confused. He was falling apart last night, what happened? "Roxas, I'm glad you are feeling better and all, but you were pretty down last night, what's got you so hyped?"

Roxas laughed. "Nami! Don't worry about me. Axel apologized and it's all going to be okay." Roxas grunted. "He's even going to therapy about it."

"Well. That's great!" Namine replied, not entirely convinced. "I'm so glad you and Axel could work this out." She could taste her own lies. How she hated deceiving people.

"Yeah!" Roxas sounded very enthusiastic. Namine noted that this wasn't like him. "But thanks for everything and I'll see you around. "Maybe we call all go out to lunch soon or something." Roxas gasped. "Or maybe not. I just remembered that Ax has got to work a twelve hour shift this whole week."

"That's okay." She said, suspicious. Something was definitely awry. "See you round Rox! Give my best to Ax!" with her best fake cheerful voice. She then hung up the phone, and frowned.

"I should tell Sora about this." She sighed and began to dial the number.

* * *

Axel took the phone from Roxas' hand and shut it, ending the call with Namine. "Now Roxy baby, that wasn't so hard was it?" He was behind Roxas the whole time, correcting him if he said something out of place by elbowing a cracked rib. Axel's breath was hot on his ear, intoxicating but sinister at the same time.

"No, it wasn't." Roxas turned to face him. Axel smirked, and Roxas remembered why he dealt with the pain. He loved Axel, he needed Axel. In his own twisted way, Axel was his punishment and his prize. Roxas grinned, cerulean eyes shining.

"But, you still have got to be punished." Axel's smirk went away and Roxas' eyes grew wide in fear. Axel took a nearby object, which happened to be a hardcover book, and slammed it into Roxas' gut. Roxas doubled over and groaned. "You think you're tough you little!" He grunted loudly and forced the corner of the book to the back of Roxas' head. "You think you could help yourself!" He pelted Roxas three more time on his back. Axel threw the book across the room and pulled Roxas up to face him by his hair. "You think you have power?" Their faces were inches way. "Answer me!" Axel spat out these words, jerking Roxas up by his hair. He whimpered.

But Roxas wouldn't cry. He never cried. He simply looked down and softly replied. "No."

A demonic smile took over the red head's face. He forced Roxas against the wall, pinning his arms down. He violently kissed him, teeth tearing at his lips to gain entrance to his mouth. Roxas tasted the blood from new and old cuts being opened. Axel kissed down Roxas' jaw and necked, nipping at the skin along the way, leaving bloody bite marks, and earning moans from his victim.

Roxas was in pain but it was a pleasure for him at the same time. Roxas wouldn't fight him off and Axel knew this. Axel released Roxas' arms, returned the contact with their mouths, and used his now free hands to remove Roxas' belt.

"Now be a good submissive dusk and let me put your collar on." Axel said against his lips and then threw him to the ground. Axel straddled his back to hold him down and wrapped the belt tightly around his boyfriend's neck. Roxas could barely breath, he was struggling for air. Axel stood up momentarily and flipped him over, returning to his previous position, but now on Roxas' hips.

Axel only made Roxas' struggle for air worse by returning his mouth to his. Roxas was soon seeing spots. _Splotches. Like my arms, my torso, and probably my neck by the end of this._

He thought to himself, eyes feeling heavier by the moment, and lungs burning, _My punishment and my prize, _and then the world turned dark around him.

* * *

Namine quickly dialed Sora's number into her phone. "Pick up, Pick up, Pick up." She begged, as she listened to the insistent ringing.

"Hi." Came Sora's voice over the line.

"Sora! I'm so glad you picked up! It's about-" Namine began, but was cut off.

"Sorry I couldn't get your call, please leave a message after the beep." Sora's prerecorded message stated.

"Damn!" Namine said as she shut her phone. "I guess I'm going to have to go to him."

Namine rushed into her bathroom, ran a comb through her hair, brushed her teeth and was in her signature white dress in less than five minutes. She ran out the door and was soon in her car, on the way to The Mansion in Twilight Town, which Sora had bought a year ago.

She persistently called Sora while on the way, always getting his voicemail. "Sora! Why the Kingdom Hearts will you not pick up! Bet you'd pick up for Kairi, or Riku! But No! Not Namine!" She reprimanded him through his telephone messages.

Namine arrived about ten minutes later to see Sora sparring with Demyx. She got out of her car and ran over to the two. "Sora, really?" She asked in disbelief.

"What?" The chocolate haired boy asked, blocking a water attack from his opponent. "Today's practice."

"Yeah. Every Monday and Thursday." Demyx added, after releasing his control over the water. He pointed from side to side to make his point.

Namine face palmed and sighed.

"Maybe I should have went to Terra instead…."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter reveals some of Roxas' past. And some of his reasoning regarding "My punishment and my prize." Review if you want, i'd like to know what you think. Constructive criticism. :) Moe10, thanks for reviewing! Marluxia and Zexion in this one.

* * *

"Worried? Anxious?" Marluxia asked the fiery red head, tilting his head to the side for effect.

"Yes, just fix him!" Axel shouted into the pink haired man's face. He pointed to Roxas who was now on the couch in their living room. Roxas was out cold, he stopped breathing at one point and Axel was scare out of his mind. He called the local medicine man, knowing that if he took Roxas to the hospital there would be questions. Marluxia had helped him out before and brought along his apprentice for help.

"We must examine the victim first. In order to determine the right spell or potion to use." Zexion, Marluxia's lackey, pointed out, walking over to the unconscious Roxas.

"Marly, are you sure, this emo brat know's what he's doing?" Axel asked, intercepting Zexion's path to Roxas. Marluxia nodded and Axel let Zexion through.

Zexion tilted Roxas' head back, noting the bruising around his neck. He also noticed slight infection occurring from wounds on his jaw and down the side of his neck. "Hmm." He gently turned the boy on his side to examine his head. Axel told his instructor of a head wound, but there was no open injury. "May I?" He said as his hand reached to pull up Roxas' shirt. Axel nodded. Zexion observed three rectangular bruises, lining the boy's spine. He returned the patient to his original position and placed a hand over Roxas' forehead, mumbling something. Afterwards he walked over to Marluxia and Axel, results ready to be revealed.

"I suggest and Hi-Potion, but we should endow it with the grace of hearts, for his light is dimming." So nonchalantly came the results, that Axel was angered.

"This is my boyfriend we are talking about!" Axel snagged the blue haired man by his collar. "Its not some dog or inanimate object you can talk about like it means nothing." He released the bluenet and pushed him away.

"Axel, we are men of medicine. We must remain objective." Marluxia pointed out. "Zexion, grab the Lexicon and look up the spell, I shall produce the potion."

Axel's fist clenched so that his knuckles turned white. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Now, Namine." Sora acknowledged as he Demyx and she entered the White room of the Mansion. "What seems to be the problem here?" He said as they took their seats Sora on the opposite end of the extremely long table. Demyx just looked around the room, observing the drawings on the walls.

"I don't know if I should say this in front of Demyx. He's a friend of the person in question." Namine began, pointing to the wandering guitarist.

"Nami! I don't get offended that easy." Demyx said walking over to her, propping on her seat.

"Yes, I know." She laughed, thinking of the various times Demyx would flee if there was trouble. "When in doubt, 'Run! Run Away!' She punched his arm playfully.

He smiled, "But for that, I'm leaving. Come to the library when you are ready to apologize." He said feigning anger. He walked out of the room without saying another room.

"Don't take it personal, He wanted to check out the sheet music I told him about anyway." Sora grinned. "So, what's going on? Is someone in trouble? Riku? Is he okay?" The brunette grew slightly panicked.

"No, No Sora. But Roxas is…" She trembled a bit, remembering the fear and pain in her brother's eyes. Sora's eyes grew dark, the happiness gone. "He's in trouble. I just want to know if I should intervene." Namine explained, trying not to reveal the severity of the situation.

"Hmm." Sora contemplated for a moment. "You were really vague there, but I know that this is all you're going to tell me. Roxas is a smart kid, He'll get out if he needs to, and he can take care of himself." He smiled. "I'm confident that he know's what he's doing."

That was where Namine's heart shattered, where she lost all hope. She knew that Sora was right, but why couldn't she accept it? As it applied, even if Sora knew the whole story, he'd say the same thing. He was always like that.

* * *

Marluxia tilted Roxas' head, forcing his lifeless form to consume the potion and Zexion began to chant. "Hearts around us, Hearts align. Hearts among us, Help him arise. Hearts among us, restore his light." He repeated this, until it was said three times. Axel looked on in interest.

_That's weird, but hey if it works._ The red head sighed.

"He should awake soon…" The pink haired man turned to Axel. "And now we wait." Axel nodded, waiting and hoping his blond partner would be okay.

* * *

Roxas awoke gasping. Surrounding him was a pink haired man, a blue haired one, and Axel. _Did that really happen?_ Axel quickly bent down and took his hand.

"Roxas, are you alright? You gave us quite a fright." Axel asked, helping the boy into a sitting position.

"Um…Yeah." He replied while trying to get up, suddenly groaning in pain, grasping at his spine. Axel quickly laid Roxas back down, got up, and threw a fist in Marluxia's face.

"That was supposed to help!" He demanded. Zexion stepped forward.

"The potion could take an hour to start to work. We'll be leaving now." He quickly grabbed his teacher's arm and led them out, Marluxia cradling his nose.

"Axel." The blond boy spoke. "Did…I…" He shook his head. "Did that really happen?" The red head went over to his extremely injured boyfriend.

"Yeah," Axel reluctantly confirmed, remorse filling his voice. "I'm.." He faltered. "I'm sorry. He stood in front of his couch bound lover. Roxas grabbed his hand.

"I know." He smiled, blue eyes piercing emerald ones, making the other smile in return. Roxas close his eyes and slept, but it was not a peaceful sleep at all.

* * *

Upon the realization that Sora's advice was no good, that extremely limited her options. If Sora was out, Demyx, Riku, and pretty much the entire male population was out of the question, for she couldn't tell them everything, and they would agree with Sora's 'wisdom'. She ended up calling up, her most trusted friend, Xion, and telling her everything, down to the reason Roxas would let this happen in the first place.

"Xion, I know you were good friends with Rox, but did he ever say much about his past to you?" Namine questioned whether or not she should reveal this or not, but the door was already opened.

"No, he was more of a live in the now type of guy." Xion, replied, wondering what that had to do with Axel hurting Roxas. "I guess it just never came up."

"Well, he blamed himself, for our parent's death, and for the fact he couldn't help me when we were separated as tweens. He thought that if he hadn't have gotten sick, they wouldn't be driving to the hospital late at night, and the drunk driver would have never hit us." Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled the day. "He," her voice was shaky, threatening to fail her, "hates himself."

"Nami. I never knew. I'm so sorry." Xion consoled.

"We would write each other when I was sent to Aunt Aerith's and he to Uncle Leon. When bad things would happen, he would always say he deserved it, because of what happened. Because of what he took away from me, and destroying his parent's lives."Namine held her fist to her heart, the other hand holding the phone to her ear. "He would cut himself. I tried to convince him not to, but he wouldn't listen. 'My punishment and my prize.' He would say."

Xion gasped. "He said that when he and Axel first got together. Namine, I think this has been going on a lot longer than six months."

Namine froze. This can't be possible, she thought. No, No, No. She repeated in her mind. Axel and Roxas were together for almost two years now.

"Nami?" Xion asked over the line. Namine shut her phone, buried her head in a pillow and began to cry.

"Roxas!" She screamed into its padding, muffling her cries.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Well, we all love nightmares and violence right? :P Enjoy please. Review if you'd like, I'm just thankful people are reading this. :D

* * *

Roxas' sleeping form jerked and twitched. He whimpered, from time to time, plagued by nightmares of how Axel was going to hurt him next. And how he already hurt him.

"So you like to hurt yourself?" Axel accused, throwing Roxas on the bed and pinning him down. "Why don't you let me take over that for now on?" Sinister laughter escaped his throat. From his pocket the red head withdrew a pocket knife, revealing the blade of it. Roxas tensed at the sight of it. Fear and adrenaline coursed through his body.

"You like that huh?" The Emerald eyed boy snickered. He slid the shirt off of the smaller boy, leaving him bare-chested. "I like that." He grinned.

"Ax, you damn tease!" The blue eyed boy charged.

Axel took the blade and placed it on the bottom of Roxas' sternum. He applied pressure to the blade, penetrating the blond boy's flesh.

His squirmed under the red head, moaning a bit. He grasped the sheets around him, holding himself down.

The blade continued down his torso, leaving a trail of blood, until it reached his navel. It stopped their and was thrown to the side by the owner. The blood pooled for a moment, and was licked up by Axel. "I wonder what else makes you squirm." He smirked.

His mind took him to a different place, when the instruments weren't necessary, when Axel would use brute strength to make Roxas submit.

The blond boy fell to the ground easily, he wasn't weak, just caught off guard. As he tried to get up, he was bent over, and kneed in the stomach. _That's gonna leave a mark. _"Need something Ax." He asked, as he resumed a standing position.

"Maybe," Came his response, an counterfeit smile, upon his face. And a fist to Roxas' jaw. The blond's body was forced in the direction of the blow, by the force of it. He cradled his face, his own false smile planted on it.

"So, I'm going to take that as a yes." The other nodded, still grinning. Next thing Roxas knew, he was pinned to the floor, with more pain in his abdomen than beforehand. "You know, sometimes I wonder why you let me do this." Roxas swallowed. "But then I remember that I don't care." Now there was a foot on his face, holding his beaten form down.

"I never wonder why. I know." He said as the foot starting crushing his face. Then there was a kick to his lower back. He heard footsteps walking away. "Don't worry. I'll make up for it later." He said louder.

"Yeah, Yeah." Axel replied.

He mind flashed to another time, he didn't recall this though. Axel was flustered, he looked older though. _The Future?_ He was coming toward him with a rather large butcher knife in hand.

"Oh God." He said in hushed shock, before running in the opposite direction of Axel. Axel started running to, to catch up with his prey. Roxas opened the door and saw Namine there.

"I want to help." She said without, any emotion at all. Roxas slammed the door in her face.

"I don't need it!" He screamed against the door. "He loves me!" Roxas added, still facing the closed door.

He felt a presence behind him, then something pierce his shirt and then skin. It was fast, slicing across his abdomen, just below his belly button, in one fatal swoop. Roxas' stomach dropped, literally. His insides, were now on the outside. He instinctively reached towards his stomach to hold it back, but it was in vain. He fell to his knees and then to his side. "I thought," He said gasping. "That you," He was getting dizzy, mind failing him. "Loved me."

Axel just smirked, the same old smirk he always made when he hurt Roxas. He opened the door and grabbed Namine, who was still standing there.

The knife was plunged into Namine's stomach and left there. She was thrown down by the red head as well. "You would have killed her by dying anyway. You always did take everything away from her, why not yourself." Axel said and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Fear not." Namine stated, pulling the knife out. She gasped. "I'll try harder in the next life." And she was gone.

"Namine. I'm sorry." He said before darkness overtook him.

* * *

"AH!" He screamed, launching up from his seat. "Oh, God. It was just a dream." He sighed. Laying himself down gently, before being startled again.

"What was a dream Roxy?" Axel asked from a chair across the room.

"Huh!" he shot up again. "Oh nothing," He replied, just now noticing his boyfriend was in the room. "It was just about some big heartless trying to kill me."

"Just like all our nightmares." Axel sighed, snickering. "You'll be alright kid. I'll destroy anything that tries to hurt you."

Roxas decided not to point out that Axel hurt him. And just got up and decided he would just go on like normal. _Like abusive boyfriends are normal._ He laughed.

* * *

"Namine!" Came the ear drum bursting high pitched voice over the phone. "We have not hung out in I don't know when so tonight, we've got to party! Woo!"

"Kairi, I don't know. I'm worried about something." Namine tried to decline.

"No way Namine! Worrying is the perfect excuse to go party!" Kairi wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine. Let's Party!" Namine agreed in her best fake enthusiasm tone.

"Yay! Pick you up at eight! We'll go to my favorite club ever. Maybe Sora will be there." She said, hinting at Namine and Sora hooking up, which she had been trying to work out for a long time.

"And maybe Riku will be there for you." She replied, knowing Kairi didn't particularly like Riku at the moment because he puked in her purse last time they went clubbing.

"Haha. Funny Namine." She said sarcastically. "You know I'm going after Terra." She paused. "Ooo! Ooo! You should go for Ventus so our boyfriends could be best friends." Kairi added, amused at herself.

"Ew Kai! He looks like my brother." Namine was repulsed.

"Not so fun when you're on the wrong side of the joke right!" Kairi teased. "Well got to go Nami! See you later!" They both hung up.

_Great, now I'm worried about Rox again._ She huffed_. I have got to let this go. Sora's right, Roxas is smart, he will get out if he needs to._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So we're back to where Kairi and Namine arrive at the club. A Drunken Namine is sure to be fun, right? Review if you'd like. Just a reminder that its an option. Constructive criticism. :) Ven, Terra, and Riku make an appearance.

* * *

"Namine! We're here!" Kairi shouted. Namine jerked, coming out of her daze. "You totally zoned out on me!" Kairi pouted.

"Sorry Kai!" Namine smiled, "But now I'm ready to party!" She was actually excited at the fact of getting Roxas off her brain.

Kairi and Namine exited the car and entered the club, showing their IDs as they walked in. Namine sported a short white dress while Kairi wore her signature short pink dress. The music filled the room, making the girls just want to go dance.

Bodies pressed against each other in the crowded dance floor. They got into it, just having fun. A brunette came up beside Kairi, "May I have this dance?" He asked, smiling at the girl.

"Ai Yai Yai!" Namine shouted, letting go of her inhabitations. "Terra wants to screw you girl, go for it!" she laughed and walked over to the bar, leaving Kairi and the brunette a bit dumbstruck. "Hit me with the strongest thing you've got please." She asked without even looking up.

"Now Namine, what would Roxas think about this behavior?" came a familiar voice. She looked up to see Ventus, with the similar features of Roxas, pulled into a smile on his face. He poured the liquor and slid the shot glass to her. "But he's not here now, is he?" He added with a wink.

"You got that right." Namine downed the whole glass in a few mere moments, though it burned her throat. She slammed the glass down. "Hit me again." She laughed. After about three more drinks, she was definitely the opposite of sober.

"Ventus," She said, giggling with euphoria. "Kairi thinks I should do you, but I'm like Hell No. He looks like my brother." She was very animated in the story she told the boy. He laughed, _Oh Kairi. Good one._ He thought. "I'm so drunk now I bet I'd screw anything."

"Keep it up at this rate, and I'd take you up on that bet." Ventus smiled. "I'll make sure you get home safe though."

"Thanks, Ven." She laughed, swallowed another shot and went onto the dance floor. Ventus watched the blond girl go, amused at her change in attitude from sober to wasted.

The lights were flashing, bodies were smashing, and Namine was stumbling. She caught side of Terra and Kairi grinding, got a bit nasaous, and went in the other direction. She practically ran into Riku.

"Hey, whoa, you okay Nami?" He grabbed the stumbling girl, to prevent her from falling.

"Hey Riku!" She greeted the silver haired boy, "Did I ever tell you that you are kinda hot?" She laughed.

"You are totally wasted Namine." Riku led the girl to a booth and sat down with her. "Namine, You gonna be okay?" He took her hand in his. He knew Namine never did this and knew that something was terribly wrong to cause her to.

"I'm fine! Better than ever!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, and tumbled out of the booth. He just watched her go.

* * *

Roxas decided he was going to see Xion. He missed his little mama. He laughed at the thought. Xion was his one of his best friends for a long time. She never judged him, and always cared for him no matter what, always had his back in times of trouble. _It's time I told her the truth._

He pulled her hand, while holding a bag with the other. She was covering her eyes with her opposite hand.

"Don't peek!" He laughed.

"I won't!" She assured, though she was very curious as to where the blond boy was taking her.

"Okay, close your eyes and wrap your arms around my waist." He helped her move her arms around his waist as they neared the destination. This way she wouldn't fall. "Just a few more steps." He smiled. "Open your eyes!"

Xion opened her eyes to see the moon, and the ground that was very far below them! "The Clock Tower!" She shouted. Roxas had turned to her and she hugged him tightly. "We haven't been here in years it seems!" Roxas sat down and she follow his example. He opened the bag and pulled out two sea salt ice creams. Xion squealed at the sight of her favorite treat and snatched one from his hand.

"You're Welcome!" He exclaimed and smiled.

"Thank you Roxy!" She touched his nose with her index finger, he squinted up his face from the contact. She began to eat the sweet treat. "So why are we up here? She said between bites.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "Remember when I said Axel was my punishment and prize." She nodded, knowing where this was going., expression growing somber,"Well he's more of a punishment than a prize now, but I love him still." Roxas grunted. "Let me just start from the beginning."

* * *

Axel decided to go to the club to release some of his pent up anxiety, but who does he see there other than Namine, Roxas' sister. The source of his stress. She almost stumbled right into him.

"Hey there." He looked down on the girl, signature smirk on his face.

"Ax! Where's Roxy?" She laughed. She had another shot in her hand which she quickly downed. "I don't feel so good…" She slurred the words before passing out. Ventus saw and practically jumped over the bar to go to her side.

"Namine." He shook her lightly, and listen for breath sounds. He sighed in relief. "She's okay." He looked up to Axel, who nodded.

Axel had an idea.

"Had a little too much to drink I guess." He snickered. "I'll take care of our sleeping beauty here. Roxas will be glad to see her anyway." He lied.

Ventus nodded. "Great. I promised her I would make sure she got home safe. Who better to make sure that happens than her brother's boyfriend, right?" He elbowed Axel before bending back down to pick up Namine. He transferred her to Axel's arms. "Keep her safe." He said, stroking a hair out of the girl's face. He smiled.

"I will." Axel promised, mischief apparent in his eyes, but the club was far too dark to reveal this to Ven. He waved them off and went back to the bar, where he had some angry patrons waiting for their drinks.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Woo! Chapter Six. Finally. So recap- Roxas has gone to hang out with Xion and tell her everything and Namine has been taken to Axel and Rox's house. Review if you'd like. And also, I've got another story in the works. Lovestoned Nobodies. Check it out if you'd like. Remember, constructive criticism. And thanks for Reviews, Favs, and Alerts. :D

* * *

"Nah," He just couldn't hurt her. _How come I can do those kind of things to Roxy, but not his sister? _He asked himself. _Maybe _it's_ because he wants it. And come on… She's just an innocent anyway. _He sighed. "I may be many things, but I'm not a complete bastard." He told the unconscious girl.

And Namine just lay there, unknowing to anything but the darkness of her drunken mind.

_When she wakes up, I'll just talk to her. See if she'll understand. Maybe that bull about seeing a therapist or some shit like that is legit. _He broke his eyes away from Namine, and to a picture of him and Roxas. He pulled the photo down. _This was when Rox and I admitted to Xion that we were gay. _He snickered. _She made sure to take a photo, said it was a historical moment._ He frowned. _Maybe Rox and I can get back to that. Experimental friends. I mean, who really wants to be the way I am now? _He placed the photo back on the wall, and returned to stand over Namine.

_She could probably use that power of hers to help._ He contemplated, waiting for the blond girl to awaken."Roxas deserves the old me." He laughed, not believing the words he said.

* * *

"Vanitas." Ventus looked at his other, his darkness.

"How's it going pal?" Vanitas replied.

"Well, all things considered no better now that you've come back around." He smirked, Vanitas reciprocated the expression. "I was sure you skipped town. I thought I was pretty clear you are wanted, or needed around here.

"Eh," came the reply. "We were never good at taking hints." He gestured to Ventus. "Were we?"

Ventus looked down, Vanitas repeating the motion.

"No we weren't." Ventus scoffed. "But I'm able to handle myself now. I don't need you." He looked up, into the mirror and saw his own reflection. Vanitas was gone. Ventus smiled, and left the employee restroom. He was proud, but frightened at the same time. _If he's back, how long until he shows himself again._

* * *

"And look where it's got me now." Roxas lifted up his shirt to show the multiple scars from his various encounters with Axel. Xion flinched at the sight, and tear drops forming in her eyes, threatening to overflow onto her cheeks. She hid her face with her gloved hand. Roxas lowered his shirt, looking up at Xion.

"No, No, Xion, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you," He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "but you are the only person I felt I could fully confide in." He shrugged his shoulders, frowning. Xion sniffled and removed the hand from her face.

She smiled. "I'm okay Rox." She took his free hand. "So what are you going to do about it?" She looked into his eyes, showing the seriousness of the question.

"I don't know," He replied. "I feel like I deserve it," He broke eye contact, bringing both hands to his lap, twiddling his thumbs a bit. He stopped. "But I feel like I'm losing my light." Xion frowned. "Namine's noticed, but Axel keeps me pretty caged in. I'm pretty sure he only let me out cause it's you." Roxas attempted to laugh, but faltered. "When I cut," He pulled down his wristband, revealing a mutilated mockery of what it used to be. "It was just my flesh," He adjusted the band to its original position. He looked out at the moon. "But this thing with Axel, it's gnawing at my soul." She was close to breaking, her lower lip quivering.

She took his face in her hands, directing all his attention to her. "I don't care what you do with Axel but promise me one thing." She shook his head lightly for emphasis. "One thing." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't ever lose you light." He nodded tears flooding his own eyes. "It's the most beautiful part of you." She smiled.

* * *

Kairi drug Terra around the club, intent of finding Namine. "Come on, Terra!" She commanded the slightly drunk older man.

"Yeah," He really just wanted to escape the little red head's grip. "I'll go ask Ventus if he's seen her." He suggested.

"Now you're being helpful." She giggled and released his hand. "I'll check the ladies room."

Terra quickly escaped out of Kairi's sight. _Man I thought I liked her but she's just too damn annoying._ He jogged over to Ventus at the bar, who just returned to his post. He felt he might as well check for the little blond girl anyway.

"Seen Namine around?" He asked Ven, who nodded in response. Ven began wiping down the counter.

"Details?" Terra prodded. Ventus looked up.

"Huh?" He whimpered. "Oh yeah." What Terra asked hit him. "She got so wasted she passed out. She's alright though. Axel took her back to his place. Something about Rox wanting to see her." He returned to the distracting task of cleaning the bar.

Terra looked over his shoulder. "Oh shit. Here comes Kairi." The brunette was moderately freaking out. "Tell her what you told me."

"I thought you liked her." The blond boy smirked.

"She's annoying. Usually I'm a good judge of character, but man was I wrong." He laughed before scrambling out of the club.

Ven returned his gaze to a fiery red haired girl, who had just looked his direction. She walked over, craning her neck now and then, looking to all sides. _Looking for Terra, no doubt._

She reached the bar. "Have you seen Terra? He said he was going to come talk to you about Namine."

"Oh, he did." Ventus nodded, "But he had to scram, something about Aqua running over his dog." _Who'd gonna believe that? Smooth Ven, real smooth._

"Oh I hope it'll be alright." She propped herself upon a stool. "So have you seen Namine?" Ven nodded again.

"She got wasted, passed out, I made sure she was okay, and then Ax took her to see Roxas or something like that." He wiped a glass.

Alarms went off in Kairi's mind. "Whoa! You let her go with Axel!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the seat. "He and Rox are fighting or something! And you know Axel's up to no good when he's pissed!"

"Oh Shit!" I didn't know I swear. He recalled Axel's flamboyant temper and his manipulative tactics from when they were in high school. "I get off in ten. Don't you go near that house until then!" He commanded. "I'll take care of it."

Kairi nodded, slightly scared. "She was passed out, right?" She sighed. "He won't try anything until she's awake for it." The girl gulped.

"We've got some time then." Ven noted.


	7. Chapter 7

Namine awoke with a terrible headache. Her eyes opened lazily and that's when she realized that she had no idea where she was. "Huh?" She said aloud, unknowing of Axel's presence in the room. She struggled to sit up. She grabbed her head when an extreme pain attacked it, closing her eyes, flashes of what happened last night flying through her head.

* * *

"I'll make sure you get home safe though." Ventus had promised.

"Did I ever tell you that you are kinda hot?" Riku grinned at her statement.

"Ai Yai Yai!" She shouted in the middle of a large group of people.

"Ax, Where's Roxy?"

* * *

She opened her eyes, the intense pain only mild now, and turned to her side, getting a better view of her surroundings. Axel was sitting there in the chair opposite of the couch. He looked reserved, as if he had something to say, but didn't know how to make the words come out. Ax opened his mouth, closed it, and ran a hand through his hair. He eventually decided on. "Hello."

"Axel, is something wrong? Why am I here?" She asked, really wondering what happened last night, fearing the worst.

"Well…" He was still having trouble with the wording. "I need your help." He shook his head. _This is humiliating. _He facepalmed.

"Axel, I mean. How did I get here?" She explained, grabbing her head again.

"One moment." He got up and ran to the kitchen, rummaged through the cabinets and brought back a bottle of pills. "I get bad hangovers a lot, so does Rox." He smiled at his boyfriend's name. Reminding him of why he was going to do this. He tossed the pills to her. "You passed out, and Ventus put you in my care, the boy is so trusting." He snickered. "I could never hurt you though."

Namine was extremely confused by his kindness and thankful for the fact that nothing happened. Sure, he had been nice to her sometimes before, but it was always with an underlying expression of anger. Namine examined the pills and took one. _Lovely dry swallow_. Axel just sat opposite of her, not knowing what to say.

"Well" Namine asked. "What do you need help with?"

Axel went through the monologue he had prepared while the girl was sleeping, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was an apology. He spoke a million words a minute, so fast that Namine could barely keep up. "I'm sorry for what I've done to your brother. I really am. I love him, by the Gods, I do. I don't want to hurt him anymore, but I can't stop."

* * *

"There is this lovely Karaoke bar down the street Roxy! I'm thinking that we should go do our rendition of 'Buttons' again tonight." Xion tugged on Roxas' arm, leading him down the street. "You remember, right?"

How could Roxas forget? Xion and he had both turned eighteen, and got wasted. Axel was on duty then, so he and Xion decided to do something reckless for once. Roxas and Xion had come to this same karaoke bar then, almost four years ago, and sang 'Buttons' together, except their own version of course.

They had not stepped foot in that bar since the day it happened, too embarrassed. So when they walked in, they were in for a surprise. On the backwall of the club, right next to the karaoke stage was a picture of them. This was the wall of fame for the bar.

"Oh, wow." Roxas noted, pointing out the picture to Xion. She laughed, and went up to the bartender.

"Hey, how do we sign up to do Karaoke tonight?" She asked. The man looked at her a moment, then did a double take.

"Oh my gosh. Xion, 'Buttons' girl!" Xion flushed. "Remember me, Tidus?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, you were trying to hit on me, but then Roxas punched you in the face." Roxas mouthed 'Sorry' from behind her. "How's it been?"

"Same old, same old. But Xion, it's more like how have you guys been? You were by far the best karaoke performance in here. Haven't seen you in what? Four Years?"

"Well yeah. Things happened, you know." She shrugged, "But Roxas has agreed to one more time." She tugged on the blonde's short jacket affectionately.

"Yeah, let's do it." Roxas enjoyed making Xion happy. He'd hurt her enough today.

"So, go on. Nobody else has the balls to do it. Maybe you can inspire them." Tidus laughed, pointing to the stage.

Xion and Roxas made their way to the stage.

* * *

Namine was utterly shocked. Disbelief was described this all encompassing feeling. _Axel doesn't want to be like this? WHAT!_ Her expression said a mouthful. Her brow was furrowed and mouth agape with skepticism.

"Let me explain." Axel put his hands in front of him. Almost in a defensive position. Namine sighed, got up and walked over to the red head. She put her hand on his shoulder, still facing him.

"Explain." She faked a smile; she knew that he needed it.

"Go sit down." He pushed her arm away. "Don't fake sympathy. It looks pathetic on you." He smirked. "Just listen and give me the sodding benefit of the doubt." She was a bit taken aback, but proceeded to follow his instructions.

"So, you gonna talk or not?" She asked, impatient.

"Now that's the Namine I know." He inhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair. "Imagine this…"

* * *

Xion and Roxas were on stage, both with their own microphones. "Yo, we're Roxas and Xion, and we're doing a personal rendition of buttons." The blond boy began.

The music started. "What it do baby boo?" Roxas started.

"Yeah, lil mama you looking good." He got closer to Xion, hand on her waist. "You say you wanna play with a keyblader from the hood." She acted along with him, portraying a bit of a slut. "Come holla at me, you got it like that, big Rox dog with his Xion pussycat." Xion rubbed her body up against his. "I show you how it go down, yeah I wanna go down." For that she turned around, grinding against him for a moment. " Me and you, one on one, treat it like a showdown, you look at me," She turned to him. "I look at you. I'm reaching for your zipper babe," Roxas reached for an imaginary zipper on her shirt, "what you want me to do?" He smiled.

Xion grabbed her mic and started her part of the song. "I'm tellin you to unzip my cloak now babe." She took an extra step and began removing Roxas' short sleeved jacket. "uh huh, but you keep frontin. Uh."

Tidus just watched and laughed. It was just as great as it had been last time. He snapped a pic to put beside the old one. They really got into it, and about halfway through the song, he had to end the song, cause Roxas was down to his pants. The blond was using his shirt to pull Xion closer to him.

"Okay! Okay!" Tidus shouted, after hopping over the bar. "Show's over."

Xion and Roxas flushed, realizing that they were sober and still making fools of themselves. "Wow." "Sorry." "We didn't," "Yeah." Came out of the two, who scurried off stage.

The two left the club, Roxas putting his shirt back on. And then placing his jacket back on. "Sorry Rox. I'd thought it'd be fun. I didn't mean to make anything uncomfortable happen." She flushed again.

"Nah, Xion." He laughed. "It was nice to be carefree again." Roxas thought about when Xion and he would hang out all the time, when Axel was at work, before they were going out. "We should do stuff like this more often. I've missed you." He put an arm around her, the two were back to being great friends again, ready to face anything. They walked silently, enjoying each other's company, until they reached Xion's house.

"Looks like this is your stop." He smiled, letting go of his friend. She turned to him, and without thinking, he gave her a peck on the lips.

Xion's eyes widened. "Um.." Roxas gasped.

"Bye." The word quickly escaped his throat, as he power walked away from her house.

"Goodbye," She murmered to his back as Roxas walked away. She touched her lips with her hand, perplexed at what just happened.

* * *

Author's Note: And you thought I had nothing to say. Yes, this is a late update, but come on, I got semester exams coming up. Yes, you will have to wait for the next chapter for some insight on Axel's past, and why he is the way he is. Oh My Gosh! Roxas just kissed Xion, was it a friendly thing or is he really straight? Who knows? Review if you love Roxas, Axel and Namine. :D

Ven: I only had..What? One line in this chapter. *scowls*

Sora: Dude, I haven't had a line in several chapters, get over it. *Goofy grin*

Terra: *still hiding from Kairi*


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: The moment you've all been waiting for...The confrontation. Thank you to all my readers and to Moe10 for reviewing and reading from the start! :D *Gives Moe10 a Cookie* But don't worry, the story is far from over. Insights into Axel's past, look below. I spaced out Axel's long monologue he's got going on here because I, myself, can't read it if all bunched together.

* * *

"A kid, bout ten, perhaps." Axel held up one finger and formed a zero with his other hand. He returned his hands behind his head. The red head continued. "His dad gets mad, really mad sometimes, you know." Namine noted that Axel talked about himself in third person when it came to his past.

"His name is Lea, the kid's. But his dad, his dad was cruel, really cruel. The kid always got spanked when he set something on fire, or didn't do his chores, but it was different now." He crossed his arms, resting them on his abdomen.

"His father took a belt to his ass this time. His mom just stood there, helpless it seemed. He beat the shit out of the kid; he could barely sit down for a week. It would get worse each time, and he would do it over little things too. The mom, she just stood there, she was broken though. She used to laugh, but didn't anymore." Axel never once made eye contact with Namine. "Lea would hide in his closet sometimes, afraid to breathe, because his dad would find him, and hurt him. Lea's dad grew tired of the belt, and took a paddle to _punish_ little Lea now. Lea was starting to understand this wasn't normal. He noticed things now. He would hear his parents shouting, fighting. He would hear crashing, cries of _pain_. Then one day, when he was twelve, his mom left. How could his mother leave him with a man like _that_? It's no bother now, because Lea made a promise to himself that day."

Axel stared passed Namine, as if he were seeing this all take place again. "He promised himself that he would get stronger, and wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. He took the beatings, took the hurt, made sure no one saw his weakness. Two years later, He was fourteen now. He had been working out, getting muscles. Emotional walls, mental walls, and physical strength were his only allies. Lea's dad brought out a butcher knife this time. Lea had failed his semester exam, and broke the flat screen TV." Axel snickered, the emotion not reaching his eyes. "Son! I'll teach you fuck up your life!' Lea's father shouted. But, Lea was strong now. The blade then ended up in his father's chest. Lea's dad, the abuser was gone, and Lea had killed him. He got out of Juve for good behavior, and sympathy, of course, but the scars remained. He buried them deep in his mind, and found love." He thought of Roxas, the sweet blond kid, his smile. "But it seems he's fucked that up too. Seems the only person that can hurt Lea now, is himself…"

Axel's face dropped. "Did I mention his mom visited him a month or so ago? Yeah, he thought she was dead, but no, she had come to ask him for dope money. So, Lea's had a jacked up childhood. Now he's taken his father's place as an abusive bastard. Lea may have changed his name, but he can't change his past."Axel shook his head, and then looked Namine in the eyes. "That's where you come in handy, if you'd obliged."

* * *

_Why does Axel's place have to be so far from the freaking club? _Ventus thought to himself.

"Now what exactly do you plan to do when you get there? Calmly talk him out of hurting the innocent angel, Namine?" Ventus looked into his rearview mirror.

"Vanitas, Get out!" He argued. "You are not wanted here! I can handle myself now!" Anger apparent, he then frowned, so did Vanitas. "I can save this one."

"You couldn't save her though. Could you?"

"Sod Off!" Ventus commanded. He stopped at the stoplight and slammed his head against the steering wheel. Ventus looked back up at the mirror. Vanitas was gone. "Damn Straight."

* * *

Namine was moderately shocked at what Axel had confided in her. But he expected her to mess with his memories, a skill she didn't know if she still had or not. _Why should I help him? He hurt Roxas, On Purpose!_

"So you want me to destroy all chain of memories that involve abuse, and reconnect them in a way so that it seems you had a great childhood?" Axel nodded.

He was so very serious about this, which surprised the girl as well. "Keep my pyro skills though. Makes me who I am." He smirked. She did the same.

"Sure about this?" she asked again, quickly formulating a plan. Once she was in, no coming out until the job was done, he couldn't wake up even if she took out the wrong thing, to tell her something was missing that shouldn't be. It required a lot of trust. Namine honestly had no clue why he trusted her. "Alright." She stood up. "Get on the couch." She moved so that he could lie down on the couch. "Close your eyes as if you are going to sleep. Initial penetration is going to be a bit painful, but don't fight it." He nodded.

_Namine is a really nice girl. Roxas and she are the best things anyone could ask for._He smirked. "Namine, before you do this. Thanks, for everything. You helped me realize I was wrong." She smiled, a fake one, but he let it slide this time. He closed his eyes.

Namine felt no sympathy.

A twang, exerted loudly throughout the room, with a flash about Axel's head. This was followed by a gasp from Axel. His eyes remained open, his form lifeless, but he lived, with a broken heart, a shattered chain of memories. Namine's face was host to a sinister grin. She walked over to his form and pulled his eyelids down. This being the only respect she had for the man.

"I'm not sorry."

* * *

Roxas contemplated what this meant. He loved Axel, maybe it was just hormones. _Ehh_. He loved Xion too. Why is life so confusing? He grunted. Xion was his lil mamma, his most trusted friend, and Axel was his lover, his partner, his soul mate. _Now he truly has something to punish me for._He laughed, slightly frightened by the thought, but amused that he was joking about the matter now. _I can't face Xion after a kiss; I can face Axel after a beating._ He had come to a conclusion.

Xion was a best friend, nothing more. He forced himself to think that, as he ran up to the door of him and his lover's shared home, smiling. _Axel._

* * *

Author's Not**e**: Now what did you think of that? And I do this to separate these little side conversations I'm starting to do at the end of chapters.

Sora: Confrontation means I'm getting lines soon, right? *grins*

Demyx: Ooh! Pick me! I want to talk soon. *hyperactive smile*

Terra: Is she gone yet? *peeking out of hiding spot*

Sora: What if I said no? *laughing*

Demyx: Run, Run Away! *Quoting Himself*

Terra: *Continues hiding from Kairi*


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to my readers. This has been updated as has my other story, Lovestoned Nobodies. Maybe your present to me could be checking out that story? :)

* * *

Namine had to formulate a plan to get Axel's body out of the house before Roxas returned, had to hide him. _Wow, I didn't think this through._ She was truly overwhelmed, and that can lead to chaos.

The door knob turned, she heard it swing open with a creak. "Axel!" Called Roxas as he turned to close it, having not seen Namine there yet. The blond boy then saw his sister, and Axel lying on the couch.

"Hey Namine!" He was moderately confused for a moment. "Axel actually invited you over?" He quickly ran to hug his sister. "This is great. He's making progress!" He then realized Axel was 'asleep', or so he thought. "Oops! Oh well! Lazy punk needs to wake up anyway." He punch Axel's arm.

"Rox. I wouldn't." Namine tried to stop him.

"Ax! Wake up!" He stared at his boyfriend for a moment. "Axel. Dude, wake up!" He even went so far as to pull up his eyelids. The blond boy gasped. Roxas saw emptiness beneath them, nothing, which is scarier than the darkness and hate he used to see. "Namine! What did you do?" He locked eyes with her; she tried not to flinch but did, confirming her guilt.

Namine froze, speechless. "Rox. I. Um." Her voice failed her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a bit violently. "Namine! What did you do?" Roxas was losing his composure. "Namine! Did you-?" He faltered. "Namine, No. You didn't." Tears were threatening to escape his eyes. "Namine! Fix Him! Now!" He pushed her to Axel.

She was resolved though. "No. Roxas! No!" She turned to her brother. "It's for the best." She reached to him. He shoved her away.

"Now, Namine! Fix him! Reconnect his memories. Mend his heart. Now!" Roxas commanded. He was boiling, an arm pulled back, ready to throw a punch if she refused.

Namine grabbed a book off a nearby table and with all the force she could muster, knocked Roxas upside the head with it. He immediately reached for his head, forced to his knees by the pain. "Nam-i" he stuttered, looking up to her. She hit him again, and he hit the floor. "Ax…" And he was out.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas." She quickly ran into their bedroom, searching for something to bound him with incase he woke up. She rummaged through some drawers and found handcuffs. _Handcuffs, really? _She ignored the idea of what they would do with handcuffs, tucked the key in her back pocket and quickly returned to Roxas. She bound her brother's hand and kissed his forehead. "Roxas, it's for the best. I'll make sure you don't remember this. I promise. You won't have to." She managed a sad smile.

* * *

Ventus ran up the steps. _This is not good. _He was thinking all the while.

He burst through the door, not bothering to knock. "Namine!" He shouted, then observing his surroundings. Axel was lying on the couch, lifeless it seemed. Roxas was unconscious and tied up. "Did I miss something?" He asked, incredulously. Namine just made an attempt in vain to smile.

"Um. I can explain."

* * *

There is nothing scarier than nothingness. The feeling of feeling nothing at all. Being but not being at the same time. Floating in oblivion. Not knowing your name, your past, your friends, or even how to feel. There, eclipsed by a void. Hollow, plunging into the abyss, a cavity of emptiness.

_How did I get here?_

But it wouldn't end soon, for Nothing is eternal.

A man with red spiky hair is awake but asleep, residing here, until it his time to awaken.

* * *

"You broke his chain of memories! And Roxas found out!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Shh!" Namine hushed him. "Help me. Please. I'm going to wipe the experience from Roxas' mind, but we must hide Axel somewhere." She sat on the ground, pulled her brother's head into her lap.

"Are you going to help her?" Vanitas taunted. Ventus heard his voice, but couldn't see him. "I was sure you said you were going to save this one. Well, save her."

Ventus grimaced. He couldn't face Vanitas now, Namine was here. He just couldn't. "I'm going to help. I know where to take him." Vanitas smirked, so did Ventus.

"Thank you, Ventus." She smiled, and then looked back down at Roxas' form. "Take him away now, please. Roxas will wake up almost as soon as I edit his memories."

Vanitas admired the girl's resolve. She was tough, unlike the other, who faltered when darkness confronted her. This one was willing to do anything to protect her brother. "You heard her. Carry him out."

Ventus was moderately strong for his size. He carried Axel out of the house bridle style, sitting the red head in the backseat of his car. He ran back into the house for a moment.

"I'll be back." He called out to Namine, who nodded in response. The boy returned to the car, and put it in drive.

Vanitas sat in the back, next to Axel's form. Ventus saw the boy in the rearview mirror. "Now, I like that girl. She will embrace the darkness when necessary. Why can't you be more like her Ventus?" He grinned. Ventus did the same.

"Now, Vanitas. Go away. I couldn't tell you to freak off in front of her. But get out. Now!"

"Ventus, I'm crushed. She doesn't know, well that won't do, but for now, I'll accept it. You know where to find me." Vanitas smirked and Ventus repeated the action, seeing that the boy was gone.

* * *

Namine struggled to get Roxas onto the couch. She removed the handcuffs and positioned him as if he were sleeping. Her hand was then placed on his forehead. She closed her eyes, concentrating on his mind, his memories.

His memories flashed through her mind as she sorted through them. "Axel" He walked inside. "Namine! What did you do?" A sharp pain rocked her mind as she found his memory of being hit by her. "Nam-i!"And another sharp pain. "Ax…"

She broke the chain, creating one that had him coming home and falling asleep on the couch. She didn't like to lie, but would. Sora would not approve, but he wouldn't understand. At least she has Ventus. She smiled at the thought of him, then removing herself from Roxas' mind. He stirred a bit.

She quickly ran to the front door as if just arriving. _Perfect._

* * *

Ventus' car approached an old building. It had the appearance of a medieval castle on the outside. He remembered being here before, but shut down the thoughts. He removed Axel from the backseat, carrying him into the incredibly modern interior. A woman approached him.

"May I help you sir?" The brunette girl asked. She had a small frame, wore an orange top, and khaki pants. She observed the man Ventus held in his arms.

"I need to see Dr. Ansem. Tell him Vanitas wants to talk to him." She gasped at the name, and then scurried into the offices. He wasn't about to tell Ansem the Wise about his previous encounters with the boy, but needed an immediate reaction.

A man with long blonde hair and a goatee walked out of one of the offices. He seemed surprised to see Ventus with an unconscious man in his arms.

"May I speak with you in private?" The blond boy asked, working up a fake smile, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you think, if you want to. :)

Ventus: Happy Holidays you guys. I'm sure you will all be getting Birth By Sleep as a present, right? *winks*

Namine: Happy Holidays! I hope you get a sketchbook so you can express yourself! *smiles*

Terra: *whispers* Get BBS. It's epic.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well Don't really know what to say about this chapter, speaks for itself I guess. Review please. :)

* * *

"So," Ventus said, laying Axel down on the floor. "How's it been doc?"

"Well, it seems I should ask the same from you." Ansem gestured to the boy on the floor.

"I know you think Vanitas did it, but I swear, he didn't." He spoke this next sentence with false bravado. "Haven't even seen him since I left here."

"Then, why did you say he was here?" Ansem asked, a bit unnerved by the lie, but retained his calm demeanor. There was a moment of silence."You needed immediate help, I assume."

"Yes. Axel has disconnected memories, a broken heart." He pointed to the boy. "I'm not at liberty to explain how exactly this happened, but figured you might be able to keep him somewhere safe until this is resolved, if this can be resolved."

"Poor man," Ansem replied. Explanations were never Ven's forte, so he had come to only expect the bare minimum. "I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, I have to go now." Ven spoke this farewell, thankful that Ansem had not pushed him for further details.

Ven left the red head in Ansem's care, hoping the boy couldn't be fixed, for Namine's sake.

* * *

Roxas awoke with a yawn. He noticed Namine. "Hey,Namine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" She feigned concern. _Lying is dirty. _She felt dirty, but knew this was just the beginning of a lifetime of lies.

"No, I think you just helped the process a little along." Roxas got in a sitting position and patted the seat next to him. "So, why are you here?"

Namine walked over to her brother and sat down. "It's about Axel."

Roxas stretched a bit. "What about him? Where is he anyway?" The blond looked around, searching for his boyfriend. "I don't remember seeing him when I came home. I fell asleep on the couch." He laughed.

"Actually," She explained. "Axel called me a few hours ago. He said his job was taking him out of town for a few weeks, and that he knows he left his stuff because it was so unexpected. He felt really bad he couldn't come by and kiss you goodbye." She giggled.

"Aw.." Roxas smiled. "He's sweet, but what am I supposed to do while he's gone?" The blond shrugged.

"Well, Ventus, Xion, and I should be able to keep you company." She suggested.

"Yeah, so, what time is it anyway?" He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Like two in the morning." She faked a yawn. _Okay, I hope Ven was able to take care of the body._ She scoffed. _I'm already talking about him as if he is not a person. Shouldn't I feel remorse?_

* * *

Ventus got back in his car, thankful that Ansem's offices were open almost all the time.

"Hello gorgeous." Vanitas taunted, smirking. Ven's looked in the rearview mirror, seeing his other, mimicking the expression.

"I have an irking feeling that this car is haunted."

"Well, we should do something about that, shouldn't we?"

Ventus glared at the reflection. "We aren't going to do anything together. I'm going to stand on my own, and you are going to go away. Forever, capiche?"

"Oh Veni, rejection is a bitch." Vanitas sighed. "So when are you going to introduce me to Namine? She seems like a nice girl. Needs a little darkness, if you know what I mean."

Ventus flipped off Vanitas, who reciprocated the action. "Love you too, Ven."

"Fuck off!" He screamed, smacking himself in the head. And Vanitas was gone.

His phone went off. He had a message from Namine.

**I'm eternally grateful for your help tonight, but Roxas is awake now. Why don't you come by my place tomorrow? We can discuss how we're going to handle this.**

_Looks like we are in this together now. Vanitus is going to be visiting me a lot then. _He grunted, thinking of a reply.

**We'll deal with this. I won't leave you alone to face this. I'll be there.**

He waited for a reply.

**Thank you Veni. :)**

He shuddered. That's what Vanitas called him. He'd have to tell her not to address him as this. It was a tick, Ansem told him about this when he was a patient.

**No problem, Namine. See You then.**

He put the car in drive and made his way home.

* * *

Ansem observed the boy who lay on his floor. "Olette," He called out. A girl in an orange top scurried in the room.

"Yes sir?" She asked, waiting for orders.

"We're going to need to ready a pod. He's going to be asleep for a while." He gestured to Axel. "I don't know how to restore him, but I will try."

She leaned down by the red head's form. "He looks so peaceful." Olette smiled. She brushed a hair out of his face.

"Olette." Ansem demanded. She looked up.

"Oh, right away sir." She got up and walked at a brisk pace out of the room.

Ansem walked over the lifeless form on the floor and examined him. "What happened to you?" He asked. There were no signs of struggle. His black sweater was not disheveled, neither were his pants. It simply looked as if he were asleep.

Olette returned with a boy pushing a gurney close behind. The boy had spiky blonde hair; he wore dark clothes and was very apathetic. He simply asked, "Where is the body?" Olette pointed to the red head on the floor.

The boy lifted him up and placed him on the gurney. He wheeled him out of the office. Olette remained. She had a question for Ansem the Wise.

"Dr. Ansem," She paused, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, Olette." He acknowledged.

"I was wondering," She faltered. "If I could." The brunette facepalmed, then gathered her composure. "Dr. Ansem, may I supervise the recovery of this patient alongside the pod director?"

"Permission granted." He returned to his desk, sitting down. "I am taking a special interest in this situation and will need more people on the case. And if you will, please contact Ventus. I want to schedule a follow-up appointment to determine if Vanitas is still a factor in his daily life."

"Thank you, sir." Olette responded with almost too much enthusiasm. "I mean, thank you sir. I will contact Ventus at a more convenient hour. Like nine in the morning, when most people are up." She laughed. Then she exited the room.

"I have a feeling Vanitas may have something to do with the broken heart." Ansem noted, pondering how Ven handled the situation.

* * *

Author's note: Wow. I can't believe Namine's plan is working, can you? And something's sketchy about Ven and Vanitas. Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens there.

Axel: Being trapped in nothingness sucks. And not in a good way. *smirks*

Roxas: I miss Ax. *sighs*

Ventus: Ansem seemed to be suspicious, he doesn't think I did that to Axel, does he?

Vanitas: You don't have the guts, he'll think it's me, of course. *winks*


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Well I love you guys, but thanks for not telling me I've been spelling Vanitas wrong. (dripping in sarcasm)

So sorry if there's updates soon but no new chapter, It will be me correcting said errors. Oh, and since Axel's kind of incapacitated at the moment, might I interest you in some Ven and Vanitas drama? Yay! Review please. :) And, introducing, Chapter Eleven.

* * *

Ventus went home to his cramped, lackluster apartment. Three rooms, kitchen/livingroom, bathroom and bedroom. He walked into the bedroom. It was divided down the middle. Even his kingsized bed was. Half was white and the other half black. Ventus had two sides of the room equipped with the same items, a desk, a laptop, a stereo, a bookshelf but the differences being the color. Darks were on the right, and lights were on the left. White walls on the right, Black on the left. When Vanitas was around a long time ago, Ventus insisted on doing this, in an effort to keep the two separated.

Every now and then he would find a black object on his side of the room. Ven would freak out, quickly returning it to its spot. There was a mirror, attached to the ceiling above the bed. The Gray area, as he and Vanitas would refer to it, the only way Ventus could see his other, the only way they could interact. He plopped down on the bed and looked up at his reflection. "Just me." He sighed, cracking a smile. "This is good." He put his hands behind his head and rested on them. It was three now, and Ven felt as if he deserved a good rest.

* * *

"So, can I just stay here the night?" Namine asked. She had to keep her brother under strict observation, to make sure he didn't remember what happened and go haywire.

"Yeah," Roxas said, returning to the couch. He sipped at his soda for a moment and then asked, "I miss Axel already." He smiled at his own childishness.

"You know he wouldn't leave unless he had to." Namine pondered this, discovering her own words to have a bit of truth behind them. _I could have helped him, but you cannot undo the past. _"He loves you."

Roxas smiled wider at this. "I think this is the first time you've actually accepted that." He took another sip of his drink before putting it on the side table. "He must have made an impression on you." Roxas snickered.

"Yeah, that he did." Namine shrugged. _Way to make a girl feel guilty._ "So, I'll crash on the couch." She faked a yawn.

"Oh yes Namine, let's decide to go to sleep after Roxas grabs a soda." Roxas replied, getting up, going to a closet. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket for her, tossing them both on his sister.

"Roxas." She complained, trying to untangle herself from the cover. He laughed. She finally got the out of the blanket. "Go die."

"Love you too, sis." He retorted, picking up his drink and snapping the light off as he entered his and Axel's room. He sat the drink down again and laid on the mattress, putting his arms behind his head. _Axel, I miss you, but maybe a little time apart will help you appreciate me a bit more. _"Just me." He smiled, closing his eyes. "Good thing, for once." He still missed the warmth that would sleep beside him.

* * *

Olette watched Cloud set up the boy in the pod. The pod was on the floor, entrance facing up. Cloud placed Axel in the pod on his back and closed the lid. The blond pressed a few buttons on the side of the pod, this caused the boy inside to float, as if there was no gravity within it. Cloud then lifted the pod to a standing position, placing it against the wall. It appeared as if Axel were standing, levitating a bit off the ground.

"Do you think he will be okay?" The girl asked. Cloud looked over at her, mildly confused expression on his face.

"It is unknown." Came a nonchalant response.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You could talk to him. Attempt to break through to his consciousness. So that he may return from the darkness." Cloud informed her, then exited to the main office.

"But," she started, then realizing he was leaving. "I don't know what you mean." She frowned. She turned to the boy in the pod. "I hope you can awake. I'll do all I can to help." Olette placed a hand against the glass that separated them.

* * *

"No Vanitas!" Ven's sleeping form jerked about. "No! Stop." He flipped from side to side. "Vanitas! No! Please," Tears slipped from the sleeping boy's eyes. "Aqua! NO!" He shot up, grasping his chest in attempt to catch his breath, his eyes wide and bloodshot. The blond fell back on his pillow, and looked at the mirror above him. Half of his body was on the dark side, half on the light. He quickly shifted himself to be fully sheathed by the light. Ven breathed deeply, trying to relax, calm himself. He returned his attention to the mirror to see none other than Vanitas, laying beside him. He inhaled sharply at the sight.

"Now, why did you have to wake up? Were you not enjoying reliving your biggest defeat? The failure." He stroked Ven's cheek, and the boy shivered. Vanitas returned his hand to behind his head. "The look on her face was priceless, was it not?"

"Vanitas," Ven locked eyes with reflecting boy's golden ones. "Why did you do that to her? She didn't want to fight us... I didn't want to fight her." Ven sighed.

"Because I could." Vanitas smirked, a small laugh escaping his throat. "I couldn't let her get between us. You are my other, after all."

"I'll never forgive you for that. I hate you, but you won't leave!" He said angrily, then calming a bit, he continued, "I may be able to handle this though. One question, would you do the same to Namine? Destroy her if we got close?" Ven needed to know, he didn't want to put her in danger.

"If you introduced me, maybe not." Vanitas grinned at the boy.

"Then I think we can come to an understanding." Ven laughed, smiling at his other. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. Vanitas opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by an obnoxious ringing.

Ven hopped up from the bed to grab his cell, flipping it open as he brought it to his ear. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello, Ventus. It's Olette from Dr. Ansem's office. He wants to schedule a follow up appointment, to check on your progress." She paused. "Can you come in anytime soon?"

Ven grimaced, there was no way he was getting out of this. "Sure, tomorrow good?" He asked.

"Yes, Dr. Ansem will see you tomorrow at nine, the same time I'm calling you today, if you didn't realize it. I was afraid I would wake you."

_Whoa. I wonder how long I've been talking to Vanitas, but I never checked the clock when i was rudely awakened by that jerk. _"Well you didn't." He managed a laugh. "I'll see you and Ansem the Wise tomorrow at nine. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ventus."

"Sorry, Vanitas. Dr. Ansem wanted to check up on me." He hopped back on his bed and looked in the mirror. Vanitas wasn't there though. "Vanitas, I swear if you try anything, I'll kill you." Ven got back up and exited his room. _Guess I should go check up on Nami._

"But Veni, why would I do that?" He heard the boy say as he left.

* * *

Author's note: So I'm probably going to reveal a bit of Ven and Vanitas' history soon. Yep, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you want, or Cloud will lock you in pod...? Yeah, no good. Or you and Axel will trade places and you'll be stuck in all that is Nothing! Haha.

Vanitas: Whoa, way to go, spelling my name wrong. *rolls eyes*

Ven: *laughing hysterically* I think that's hilarious.

Vanitas: *Glares*

Ven: *Momentarily stops laughing*

Sora: Man, bitch got eyes like daggers.

Ven: *ROFL(his)AO* Priceless. *calms down*


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: So I know, it's been awhile. Not my fault, I promise. It's those darn Maximum Ride books. I'm addicted. :) So what strikes me odd now is that one of my loyal reviewers hasn't reviewed my last chapter. It's either because it sucked and the story is falling to pieces or I'm paranoid. We'll see, right? Without further adieu here is Chapter 12 of Broken and Betrayed.

* * *

Roxas awoke at eight in the morning. He smiled, but then grew somber when he realized Axel wasn't there. He thought about the situation for a moment. _This is good. He will appreciate me more when he's been without me. _He sighed and sat up.

The boy reached in the drawer beside the bed, looking for an aspirin; sometimes he just needed the relief for emotional pain, even if he wasn't physical pain. _Hmm. Weren't the handcuffs in here? _He sorted through the clutter in the compartment, but was unable to find the cuffs. He did find the aspirin though, popping a pill or two, taking a sip of his now hot soda, grimacing at the taste, before returning the pill bottle and drink to the nightstand. The missing handcuffs bothered him for some reason. _I probably just misplaced them._ He shrugged it off as nothing.

He stood up and left his bedroom, checking on Namine. He smiled when he saw her peacefully asleep. She had kicked her blanket off while sleeping, so Roxas pulled it off the floor and back on her sleeping form. That's when he noticed them. The handcuff's were on the floor beside the couch. _We never took them out of the bedroom._ He noted, picking up the restraining tool, and slipping them into his back pocket. Something was off here, but he just couldn't figure it out. He decided not to let it bother him and went into the kitchen, grabbed a fresher soda out of the fridge, and sipped at it, contemplating how he was going to spend all this time without Axel around.

* * *

"You know if you go there, I won't follow." Vanitas commented, smirking in the reflection of the rearview mirror. Ven returned the gesture.

"I know, but he's on to us. Thinks you or I took Axel out." Ventus replied, putting the car into drive.

"But he's horrible. He "Cured" you, but I'm still here." He put hand _quotes_ up when he said cured. Vanitas realized Ven would be watching the road, not looking at him and snickered at his gesture.

"Yeah, but that's my fault. I brought myself around darkness, so you are back, but I think our compromise will suffice." Ven explained.

"Ansem the Wise wouldn't approve, but I like it."

"I know, just go away, I'm trying to drive." Ven said, jokingly.

"Don't miss me too much." Vanitas laughed and Ven did as well. Ventus looked into the rearview mirror and saw that his other was gone.

_It looks as if things are going to work out after all.

* * *

_

"Cloud never really talks much. He's considered 'emo'." Olette explained to the pod. She examined the digital readings being displayed beside it. _Heart rate, Good. BP also good. _She looked at the redheaded figure in the case. "It's like, you are just lights out."

Olette had been talking to Axel since cloud told her it may help. She'd introduced herself, explained the situation and said they were doing everything they could to help. The brunette wondered if anything was setting in, if she was reaching him. "I hope we can bring you back." Her face dropped slightly.

"Ansem is going to assess the damage soon." Cloud called out, as he strode into the room He had heard her comment about wanting to help Axel, the patient. "He may have learned enough about the correlation between hearts and memories to restore him." Olette's eyes focused on Cloud with a blank stare. He never spoke unless spoken to. This was strange. "He's going to meet with Ventus first."

"And try to get Vanitas to explain to him how he did it." Olette commented. "But what if Vanitas didn't do it? Where are we then?"

"Talking to people who don't reply and Ansem the Wise figuring this out on his own." Cloud answered, managing to grin. The blond then went to the pod and examined the readings. Olette pressed her hand to the glass and craned her neck to see what Cloud was looking for, to make sure she hadn't forgotten to check anything earlier. Cloud stopped looking at the readings, turning his attention to the man in the pod and his jaw dropped. Olette snapped her gaze to the pod as well, and noticed what caused his shock. Axel's hand was pressing to the glass where Olette's was. He had raised his hand, but was supposed to be completely incapacitated.

"Told you talking works." Was Cloud's reply.

* * *

Ansem the wise met Ven at the door and led the boy into his office. He took a seat behind his desk while Ven sat in the crazy chair. _Ah, Good times._ He rolled his eyes. "What's up, big guy? Any development on Axel? Hate to admit it, but I'm a bit worried about the guy. Wouldn't have brought him to you if I wasn't." The blond would do his best to refrain from revealing too much information. Ven also wanted to appear as laidback as possible.

"Actually, I haven't gotten around to assessing the damage yet. I know, you care about people, Ven. It's what I admire about you and what also struck me curious at the development of Vanitas. He hurts people and you try and help him."

"So, we discussed this. I'm like bipolar or something right." Ven deflected, "But we made him go bye-bye and I'm better now."

"Yes, Vanitas did disappear from our presence after many meetings." Ansem's brow furrowed. "But did he ever reappear or talk to you after them?"

"No. I haven't seen him since." Ven lied, hoping it had flawless execution.

"Ven," Ansem decided to be straightforward about this. "If he did this, I need to know how, so I can help restore the boy's memories, mend his heart."

"Why can't you believe me?" Ven shot up from the chair shouting. "He didn't do it! I didn't do it! I just can't tell you who did it! If I knew how to help I would, but I'd force you to send him to Neverland or something, because he was a bad guy! He hurt people! He doesn't really deserve to be restored, unless he stays far away from anyone he knew! God! I'm out of here." Ven stormed out of the building, determined to never return again.

"Beautiful show in there." Vanitas complimented.

* * *

Author's note: So, Ven blew his top a bit. And Roxas found the cuffs. Axel's responding to stimuli! Wow, I wonder what's going to happen next, seriously, I better write Chapter 13. :P

Sora: Soon?

Roxas: Wait your turn. This is based on me and Ax, not you.

Ven: It's got quite a bit of me in it as well. *grins*

Vanitas: And me. *winks at Ventus*

Ven: You are fairly annoying at times, you know.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I simply have no excuse for why this is so late, except that I found it! :D Really did. I wrote it, lost it, and just found it... Really lame right? Well, this is a bit of a time skip from the previous chapter. But, I think that's clear with the first paragraph. I'm super sorry for how late this is. Hopefully, you still have some interest in this. :)

* * *

As time passed, Ventus took Roxas under his wing. Ven secured Roxas a job at the club he worked at, taught him the various concoctions of alcohols, and helped him learn how to use his innate sense of charisma to get big tips from the consumers. Roxas enjoyed this, a welcome distraction to his now only occasionally aching heart. Ven dealt with Vanitas on a friend basis, promising him that he was going to reveal his existence to not only Namine, but also Roxas, only that he was waiting for the perfect time. Ven spent a generous amount of time with Namine and Roxas. They were practically a family, minus Axel who was temporarily relocated for work. Roxas found this strange feeling he got whenever he was around Ven. Before Axel left, it wasn't there, but now it was. Xion and Roxas were back to best friends, he knew that the kiss was a fluke, and he only had eyes for Axel, or so he thought. For Roxas couldn't deny his moderate attraction to Ventus.

_What can I say, I'm a bit narcissist. _He explained to himself, because of the similarities between himself and the other boy.

Roxas was asleep, dreaming, and in this dream there was Axel, and there was sex. He moaned loudly, "Oh, Oh, Oh My god, Please Don't Stop." He begged. "Ax, don't stop!" The blonde continued to moan, feeling that he was about to cum and then in Axel's place, Ven popped up. He shouted "Ven!" as he came, and his eyes shot open. He was now awake and had came his pants, but that was the least of his problems now. He had a wet dream, with Ven in it. "This is not good." He said out loud, a bit frustrated with himself.

Roxas then got up and awkwardly walked to the bathroom. He quickly shed his sticky pants and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water engulf him, slide down his torso, and eradicate his lower body of the sticky substance. About seven minutes later, he exited the shower, all clean. He refused to overanalyze his dream. _That would be just too weird._

He put some clothes on, grabbed a jacket and decided to take a walk. It being 2:30 AM didn't deter him. He stuffed his headphones in his ears and let his feet take him where they wished. Before he knew it, Psycho was playing, and he was standing in front of a large building.

He walked in and a brunette girl behind the desk asked, "Ven?" She walked to him. Roxas removed his headphones from his ears. "Ven? What are you doing her this late? Dr. Ansem isn't in." She added.

What she called him set in. "Wait, what? I'm not Ven."

"Oh," She flushed, and looked down at her feet. "You look like him. Sorry."

"Where am I anyway?" He asked, vowing never to let his feet do what they want again.

"What, didn't you come here on purpose?" She looked back up at him, eyes a bit wide with shock.

"Nah," He shrugged. "I zoned out, and let my feet take me where they wanted to go, which is apparently here."

"Well, you are at a mental rehabilitation/physiologist office." She explained.

"So I'm at a crazy person place?" He paused for a moment, remember the girl had called him Ven. "And Ven comes here?" _Wow Brain, smooth. Way to be rude._

"I'm not allowed to reveal that information, but would you like to make an appointment. Dr. Ansem will be in soon, if you call three hours soon. We here believe that intuition can lead people to do things that will help them in the long run, I have to believe your 'feet' brought you here for a reason."

"Yeah, okay, can I get one for tomorrow though? I kinda got to work and stuff today."

"Surely, tomorrow at 7 AM good?" She scampered back behind the desk and Roxas walked to the front of it. She picked up a pin and started writing. "Name?"

"Roxas, Roxas Strife." He answered.

"Strife, you related to Cloud?" She asked.

"Cloud, never heard of a Cloud. Maybe a distant cousin or something."

"I don't know, you guys look alike. I'd say brothers but could say the same about you and Ven. But you would know your own brother, right?"

"Yep," He replied. "And I just have a twin sister and dead parents, so I'm pretty sure I know my family."

"That's depressing." She commented.

"That's life." He stated factually.

"Life's not all that bad." The girl smiled, trying to be reassuring. Roxas decided to humor her, and he really wanted to leave.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'll see ya. I better head home."

"Have a good day, Mr. Strife."

"You too," He finally looked at her name tag. "Ms. Olette," He paused. "Or is it Dr. Olette?"

"Just Olette, I'm still working for my PhD."

"Oh, that's cool, Bye." He commented, waving a hand as he turned away, heading toward the door.

"Goodbye," She stated, watched to make sure he left and then stood up and headed toward the back of the office. "Looks like a good chance to check on Axel."

* * *

Namine hummed a tune while she cleaned her home, cleaning became a compulsive habit as of late. She couldn't clean everything though. Especially the stains she had inflicted on her soul, the darkness she had let creep into her heart.

Constantly, she tried convincing herself that she did what was right. That Axel had to be done away with, but she had literally destroyed his life. Of course she hadn't killed him, but she might as well have. She was washing some dishes when the phone rang. She quickly wiped her hands on the nearest towel and picked up the phone, noticing the contact name, Sora.

"Hello," She greeted, smiling.

"Hey Namine. How are things going?" Sora greeted.

"What do you mean?" Her facial features quickly turned to a worrisome expression.

"Well with Roxas and Axel. You said that they were having problems a while back."

"Well, Axel is off on business." Her voice flew up a few octaves as she said this, but Sora didn't seem to notice.

"That's good, a break will do those guys well. Axel will realize how much he appreciates Roxas." Sora commented.

"Yes, Axel will, if he ever comes back." Namine slipped, the guilt was really eating at her.

"What?" Sora asked, confused.

"I mean, it feels like he's been gone forever." She tried to make a quick save.

"Yeah, seems you have learned to appreciate him too." Sora noted.

"Of course." Her voice flew high again.

"Namine, are you alright?" The boy noticed the change in her voice this time.

"No, I'm not." She gave up and stated.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

"Sora, I've done a bad thing." She admitted, realizing that she had to tell someone. The guilt could only eat at her for so long.

* * *

Author's Note: All right, there it is. Hope you liked it, and this whole conversation is going to lead to that part from the very beginning of the story where Namine talks to Sora about Roxas and that it all started with a late night visit. Questions? Comments? Good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know please.

Sora: Finally, some of me! *Goofy Grin*

Roxas: This is a strange turn of events...*worries* I'm still in love with Axel, right?

Axel: Whoa wait! This is still AkuRoku, right? *summons chakrams*

Alyxa: Don't worry guys. *Fears for Life* It's still and will always be AkuRoku.

Ven: So Roxy? Got a thing for me? *Laughs*

Vanitas: Too bad. Ven will always be mine. *Glares at Roxas*

Ven: *Sighs* Can we just get on to the next chapter?

Namine: Why'd you make everyone hate me?

Alyxa: Oh boy, see you guys next chapter! Bye! *Waves*

*Sora waves* *Everyone else is annoyed.*


End file.
